bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TanderCaz312121/25 Bee Field or Pine/Rose?
THIS IS FOR AN OLD VERSION OF THE GAME We all love our Mountain Top Field for collecting pollen fast, but is it really the best one? Some of you have probably noticed that the Pine Tree Field/Rose Field have a lot of blue/red flowers but they are a little smaller and may not give as much pollen as the mountain top field. Maybe even though they're smaller they can give more honey since there are more flowers than the Top? To answer this, we'll need MATH. Also, for reference, a little flower has 60 pollen, a double flower has 120 pollen and a big flower has 180 pollen. About the tools The tools I'll be working with are the Bubble Wand and the Scythe, each can be bought at their respective HQ (blue for bubble and red for scythe), and each are the best gathering tools in the game at the moment. The scythe can get a max of 210 pollen if it hits 7 big red flowers and 168 if it hits 7 big blue flowers. Since the scythe hits every 0.55 seconds, it gets 381.8 pollen/s at max and 305.45 pollen/s at min. So it's an average of 343.625 pollen/s. With the bubble it can hit 16 big blue flowers and it gives 288 pollen, 16 red flowers are 192, so it's 443 pollen/s at max and 295.38 pollen/s at min. So it's an average of 369.19 pollen/s. Size and math First of all, let's determine how big the fields are. WARNING: SOME OF THESE ARE ROUGH ESTIMATES BECAUSE PARTS OF THE FIELD ARE CASTING SHADOWS ON THE FLOWERS. The Mountain top field is a 24x33 field, so it's made up of 792 patches of big flowers, 50% red and 50% blue. The Rose field is a 21x34 field, so it's made up of 714 patches. It has both red and white pollen and it's made up of 6 little white flowers (0.84%), 73 double white flowers (10.22%), 80 big white flowers (11.2%), 17 little red flowers (2.38%), 215 double red flowers (30.11%) and 323 big red flowers (45.24%). The Pine Tree field is a 16x44 field, so it's made up of 704 patches. It has both blue and white pollen and it's made up of 7 little white flowers (0.99%), 65 double white flowers (9.23%), 90 big white flowers (12.78%), 25 little blue flowers (3,55%), 215 double blue flowers (30.54%), 302 big blue flowers (42,9%). Actual results Knowing that the scythe collects 10 red, 9 white or 8 blue pollen from 7 patches in front of the user and the bubble wand collects 6 blue, 5 white and 4 red in a ring of 16 patches and the percentages, let's see if the scythe/bubble is better at the rose/pine or the top. So, if a scythe would hit the rose field it would have a 0.84% chance to get a little white, a 30.11% chance to get a double red and etc. so the average scythe hit at the rose field is 0.0588 little white (0.5292 white pollen), 0.714 double white (12.852 white pollen), 0.784 big white (21.168 white pollen), 0.1666 little red (1.666 red pollen), 2.1077 double red (42.154 red pollen) and 3.003 big red (90.09 red pollen). Which means 34.5492 white pollen and 133.91 re pollen, for a total of 168.4592 pollen. BUT, if a scythe would hit the mountain top field, it would be 3.5 big blue flowers (84 blue pollen) and 3.5 big red flowers (105 red pollen), so 189 pollen total. WHICH MEANS that the mountain top field is better than the rose field. But what about the bubble wand and the pine tree? The average hit at the pine tree for the bubble wand is 0.1584 little white (0.792 white pollen), 1.4768 double white (14.768 white pollen), 2.0448 (30.672 white pollen), 0.568 little blue (3.408 blue pollen), 4.8864 double blue (58.6368 blue pollen), 6.864 big blue (123.552 blue pollen). Which means 46.232 white pollen and 185.5968 blue pollen for a total of 231.8288 pollen. BUT, if a bubble wand would hit the mountain top field, it would be 8 big red flowers (96 red pollen) and 8 big blue flowers (144 blue pollen), so 240 pollen total. WHICH MEANS that the mountain top field is also better than the pine tree field. So basically the Mountain top field is indeed the best field. Please keep in mind that this does not include bees in any way. Your bees can completely change what was said here, same for hats and should pads. Category:Blog posts